


When the parents are away

by call_me_tina_b



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_tina_b/pseuds/call_me_tina_b
Summary: This is my first fan fic. I have heard about fan fic for years and never thought much of it until David and Patrick. I love this couple, best one on TV. A lot of the fic on here concentrates on Patrick but I prefer to look through David's lens. I hope you enjoy.





	When the parents are away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic. I have heard about fan fic for years and never thought much of it until David and Patrick. I love this couple, best one on TV. A lot of the fic on here concentrates on Patrick but I prefer to look through David's lens. I hope you enjoy.

While it was disturbing to think about his mom and dad going away for the weekend to have sex, it did mean David could have a night with a room to himself. He took his parent’s room and Alexis stayed in their room. David was looking forward to being able to talk to Patrick on the phone without having to censor his words or speak in code. It was funny, he spent all day with Patrick at the store but couldn’t wait to talk to him at night. At work they didn’t get to a chance to talk openly and they often had to hide away in the back to sneak kisses. Their after-work conversations allowed them to grow and strengthen their relationship.

Once he was settled and comfy in bed, David called Patrick.

“Hi!” David said sounding chipper.

Patrick responded with an equally enthusiastic, “I’ve been waiting to hear your voice.”

“Well, I was waiting until Alexis is more likely to be asleep and, therefore, less likely to eavesdrop on our conversation.”

“What did you have in mind for our conversation, something private?” Patrick asked flirtatiously.

“I was thinking about the last time I had the room to myself and we were texting.”

A couple of months ago, Alexis spent the night at Twyla’s for a girl’s night. David and Patrick sexted and he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it since. They both shared fantasies with each other which included some very hot scenarios and the both of them knowingly jerking off together.

“Oh, yes, that was fun, wasn’t it?”

“Very.”

Since their sexting encounter, they had been more intimate including a couple of dry humping sessions but it had been awhile and David desperately wanted to hear Patrick cum.

Patrick continued, “it was especially hard for me to concentrate today at work, you looked really hot.”

Thankfully, over the phone Patrick was unable to see David turn bright red.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, did you notice that I didn’t spend a lot of time around you today?”

“I thought you were just really into taking inventory,” David chuckled.

“Everytime I came near you, I would get a whiff of your cologne and my thoughts would go to a very scandalous place.”

“Tell me more,” David coaxed while sinking into the bed.

“I kept imagining you coming up behind me, grabbing my hips while you press up against me.”

David noticed how Patrick’s voice changed to a soft, sultry whisper. He felt a rush of warmth over his whole body.

“Well, that would be wildly unprofessional,” David joked.

“As the consummate professional, you would take me to the back room.”

“That’s better. What happens next?”

“You would press me up against the wall, kissing my neck. I love when you do that.”

“While kissing your neck, our cocks would be pressed together.” David had started slowly stroking himself. He could only imagine what Patrick was doing.

“Mmm, that feels so good.”

“I want you to face the wall so I can grind my cock against your ass.”

“I want you inside me, David.”

“I am so hard.”

“Me, too. I want you to fuck me.”

“Fuck, Patrick.”

“I want you to bend me over the desk, my ass would be so ready for you.”

“I’m going to enter you gently before sliding in completely. I want you to get used to me inside you.” David was feeling very heated and flushed as he imagined having sex with Patrick.

“I know you would start out slow, filling me with your thickness.”

“I would give you all that you could take,” David said, continuing to work his cock.

“When you are ready, I would begin moving in and out, holding your hips as I thrust into you.”

“Mmm, it would feel so good.”

“Tell me how you want it, Patrick.”

“I want you to fuck me hard and fast.”

“Yes, I would fuck you so hard.” David began stroking faster. If he were inside Patrick, David would be pumping at the same pace he was jacking off. He could hear Patrick’s breath hitching and soft moans through the phone.

“David, I am so close.”

“I want to hear you cum.”

“You are so fucking sexy and I can’t believe you are my boyfriend.”

As he squeezed on this cock tighter and faster, David knew he was going to cum.

“I’m cumming, Patrick,” David said before letting out a low groan.

“Ohhhhhh, fuck,” said Patrick as he came with a moan that turned into a gasp.

“That was exactly what I wanted to hear.”

“Oh my god, David.” Patrick was happily spent.

“How did I get so lucky?”

“I’m the lucky one. So what time do your parents get back tomorrow?”

“Probably around 11 or 12. My mother, like me, isn’t a morning person. Why do you ask?”

“I want to sleep with you.”

David’s heart skipped a beat and the smile that went across his face was beaming.

“I’d like that, very much.”

“Okay, I’ll be there in 15 minutes.”

David made quick work of cleaning himself off, making the bed, and prettying himself. He was excited to have a sleepover with Patrick. They had only slept together twice, once at Stevie’s and another time at Patrick’s/Ray’s place. Feeling Patrick’s body next to his was pure bliss. After their phone call, David was worried that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from taking full advantage of Patrick.

David’s phone buzzed. “I’m outside” it read.

He went to the door and opened it. Patrick immediately took David by the neck and kissed him so hard that David thought his knees would give out.

“Hello to you, too,” said David with that twisted smirk of his, closing the door.

Patrick was wearing a old college t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. Even in his comfortable clothes, Patrick was strikingly handsome. David couldn’t wait to get him into the bed. He had yet to see Patrick completely naked but had seen him without a shirt a handful of times. Maybe tonight he would have another opportunity to see Patrick shirtless and run his hands over his chest and torso. Perhaps his fingers would trail down his navel to creep under the elastic band of his pants and…

“David, do you want to get into bed with me?”

David was so lost in his fantasy that he didn’t realize that Patrick had already started to get under the sheets. David walked to the other side of the bed and began to pull back the covers to join Patrick. Once they were both tucked in, David made quick work of closing in on Patrick and brushing his lips along Patrick’s neck.

“I’m so happy that you asked to come over.”

“Me too. I feel like we are teenagers sneaking behind your parent’s back.”

“Hey, what they don’t know…”

They began kissing and gripping each other by the waist. David wanted to put his hands all over Patrick’s body. Before he could make a move, Patrick said, “speaking of backs, turn around, I want to spoon you.”

It drove David wild when Patrick exerted control. It was never in a demeaning or manipulative way. It was sexy and loving. In his past, David had experienced some partner’s who were controlling in ways that, some may say, verged on abuse. With Patrick it was different. He knew he was safe and protected with Patrick and that whatever Patrick asked of him was from a place of care and respect.

David did as he was told and nestled against his boyfriend. He could get used to this. He was timid to get too close to Patrick. But Patrick pulled David closer to him. David instantly felt Patrick’s hard cock pressing up against his ass. It was almost too much. Less than an hour ago they were telling each other their fantasies while jacking off over the phone. And now Patrick was slowly grinding against David. Did Patrick know what he was doing to him?

“David, do you fantasize about me fucking you?”

Even though their sexy chat earlier focused on David topping Patrick, David often imagined Patrick inside him, fucking him into oblivion.

“What do you think?” David asked while placing Patrick’s hand on his already stiff cock.

“Mmm, David,” Patrick murmured into the back of David’s neck which made him tingle all over and become covered in goosebumps.

Patrick continued to make circles with his hips while staying firmly pressed against David. He also began to rub David’s cock over his soft pajama bottoms.

“I hope you don’t think I’m a tease, David.”

David turned around to face Patrick.

“Patrick, no. I know you want to go slow and I respect that. This relationship is a lot of firsts for me. It’s the longest I’ve ever been with anyone. And definitely the longest I have been with someone before having sex. It’s refreshing, actually. We have been able to grow our relationship based on more than sex. Don’t get me wrong, you are hot and I want to have sex with you but I have enjoyed the pace we have been going at and am appreciative of these moments we have together.”

Patrick looked at him sweetly and thanked him. They kissed deeply. Patrick’s hand drifted back down to cup David’s package which made David squeal with delight.

“You know, I think I’m ready for us to take it to the next level.”

“What level is that?” David asked while nipping at Patrick’s neck. David could not get enough of Patrick’s neck!

Patrick brought his lips close to David’s ear and said, “I want to taste you” before softly biting at David’s earlobe.

Again, David squealed and threw his head back in disbelief. Patrick was looking at him with those puppy dog eyes, awaiting approval. David nodded his head. Patrick smiled and after a kiss began to work his way down to David’s neck. He was using his tongue to trace his path.

“David, can we take off your shirt?”

“Of course, how about we take off yours, as well.”

They both made quick work of removing their t-shirts. Patrick continued to use his tongue like a brush as he traveled down David’s chest, making a stop at his nipples. He kept his tongue pointed as he flicked David’s nipples before closing his mouth over each one and sucking, gently. Before moving on, he barely grazed them with his teeth. This threw David into a tailspin. He let out a guttural moan. Patrick continued to lick down David’s torso and stopped right above his pants. Patrick moved to position himself between David’s legs.

“I think it’s time for these to come off” Patrick said holding the bottom of David’s mid-calf bottoms. They worked together to get them off and then David lay there only in his organic cotton black boxer briefs. David began to feel nervous and exposed, which he was. Patrick, sensing David’s uneasiness, said, “hey, you’re the most beautiful man in the world, David Rose.” This left David breathless. He thought he might cry but, as usual, he stuffed that emotion deep inside. However, he did relax quite a bit and returned to the moment. Patrick was about to go down on him, something he had imagined more times than he could count.

Patrick gently placed his fingers under the waistband of David’s briefs and slowly pulled them down exposing David’s magnificent cock. They shimmied his underwear off completely and Patrick resumed his post between David’s legs laying on his stomach with a front row seat to the best show. From the times they had made out and dry humped, Patrick could tell that David was thick. To finally see him, in all his glory, almost made Patrick weep. David was beginning to feel anxious again when Patrick took hold of the base of his cock and locked eyes with David before putting him in his mouth. Again, David moaned from a place deep inside that he didn’t know existed.

“Oh fuck, Patrick.”

This seemed to be the type of response that Patrick wanted. He kept working David’s cock with one hand making small up and down twists at the base and keeping a tight suction with his mouth around the top. David could feel Patrick’s hunger and the joy he was getting from doing this. He couldn’t believe this was Patrick’s first time sucking a dick.

David was finding it hard to keep quiet. He found his discarded shirt nearby and put it in his mouth so he could bite down on something. Patrick was not showing any signs of tiring and was softly purring. David didn’t know how much more he could take but he was enjoying the ride.  
Finally, he began to feel light headed and he could feel the tensing within his balls that meant he was close.

“I’m going to cum, Patrick.”

If it was possible, it seemed like Patrick sucked harder and jerked him faster. This was his undoing. As David came, his whole body convulsed with each shot of cum and he let out several deep grunts. This time he was unable to hide his redness. His whole body was a lovely shade of crimson.

Patrick released him and rested his head on David’s thigh to catch his breath. After a few moments, he joined David at the top of the bed and they exchanged a wet kiss.

Again, David asked, “how did I get so lucky?”

Patrick let out a light chuckle.

“Since you were so generous, may I repay the favor?” David inquired.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Patrick said grinning.

David began kissing Patrick’s neck while running his hands all over Patrick’s chest and stomach. Patrick was running his hands through David’s hair and giving him encouraging moans. While David nipped at Patrick’s collarbone, he moved his hand down to Patrick’s crotch. David wasn’t going to be shy, he instantly reached inside Patrick’s pants and underwear to take hold of him. Patrick gasped with surprise and delight. As David made his way down Patrick’s torso with his mouth, he began stroking Patrick’s firm cock. David couldn’t believe he was about to finally give Patrick a blowjob. He had been looking forward to this for months. He had seriously considered doing this as his olive branch to show Patrick that he was capable of being selfless. I mean, what is more generous than sucking your boyfriend’s cock?

“Hold on, David,” Patrick said before bringing his knees up and lifting his ass to quickly remove his pants and underwear with lightning speed. “Thought we would just take care of that now,” he chuckled.

Now Patrick was completely naked and David couldn’t help but stare at the sight in front of him. It wasn’t just Patrick’s cock that he was mesmerized with, it was Patrick’s entire body - how flawless, soft, and delicious he looked. Sitting to the side of Patrick, David returned his hand to grab Patrick’s shaft before dipping down to run his tongue along the head.

“Holy shit!” Patrick shouted.

David proceeded to keep tight hold on Patrick while putting more of his cock in this mouth. He created a snug suction with this mouth as he began to move up and down the length of Patrick’s dick. He removed his hand because he wanted all of Patrick in his mouth and he was ready, willing, and able to accommodate all that Patrick had to offer. He placed one hand on Patrick’s hip and another on his thigh for leverage.

“Oh my god, David, I don’t know if I can handle this,” Patrick said while simultaneously encouraging David by moving his hand on David’s head as he moved up and down.

David was in paradise. He had always enjoyed giving his partner’s oral. But, right now, with Patrick this was something different. First, this was Patrick’s first time having a man give him head. Second, David had never cared for any of his previous partners the way he cared for Patrick. He didn’t want to stop until Patrick filled his mouth with his wet heat.

“David, uh....when I come, mmm... don’t swallow,” Patrick got out in between his sighs and moans.

David was more than happy to oblige whatever fantasy Patrick wanted to fulfill. He kept up his rhythm and tight suction and returned his hand to grab the base of Patrick. He was sucking and jerking in corresponding motions. At that point he could tell Patrick was thrashing and unable to control his gestures. He was completely enraptured. Without warning, David tasted sweet bitterness as Patrick pulled David’s hair. With a mouth full of cum and Patrick’s hands still running through his hair, David sat up to meet his boyfriend’s face. Patrick pulled him into a kiss. He licked at David’s lips as a gesture to get him to open his mouth. Their kisses became messy as their tongues swirled around and between each other’s mouths with Patrick’s cum as a lubricant. David couldn’t believe that his relatively inexperienced boyfriend was this naughty and he loved it! As the cum made its way down both of their throats, their kisses became softer and slower.

Feeling completely exhausted, David laid his head on Patrick’s shoulder while Patrick held him.

“See I told you you have a sloppy mouth,” Patrick said with a laugh, harkening back to the conversation about their shared juice before the store opened, before they were even together.  
David gave a quick bite to Patrick’s shoulder in jest.

“Did I tell you how happy I am that you asked to come over tonight?”

“Yes, you might have mentioned it.”

David was truly blissful and gleefully exhausted. He felt Patrick give him a squeeze right as he was lazily shutting his eyes to drift off to sleep with his boyfriend right next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another piece I should be posting soon. Stay tuned...


End file.
